Dalmatian Puppies
For the complete list of puppies, redirect to List of Dalmatian Puppies. The Dalmatian Puppies are a set of characters who appear in 101 Dalmatians. The puppies are kidnapped in the film by the evil Cruella De Vil and their parents Pongo and Perdita journey off to rescue them. The Puppies soon became the most popular characters from the film along with Cruella De Vil. Appearances 101 Dalmatians In the first film, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella De Vil as she planned to use their skin to make fur coats. The puppies started out as only fifteen. Later on in the film when Pongo and Perdita journey out to find them they also rescue the other pups and become their adopted parents. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the film's sequel the movie revolves around Patch who is separated from his family. During the film Patch meets the puppies greatest hero after their mother and father ''Thunder Bolt the star of a television series. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series This animated spin-off of the live-action film revolves around three puppies - Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig. The three are also joined by Spot Chicken, a spotted chicken who wants to be a puppy. Minor pups that appear in the series include Two-Tone, Whizzer, Dipstick, Patch, and franchise newcomer Tripod. Penny was originally going to appear in the series, but was dropped during production. Jewel was often mentioned, but never physically appeared, while Freckles makes a cameo appearance in one episode only. Niether Pepper or Fidget have been mentioned to appear in the series. House of Mouse The puppies, along with other characters, appear in the television series ''House of Mouse. The Puppies' most notable appearance is where Ludwig Von Drake names many Disney characters and says the puppies as one falls off and lands on Pongo, with Ludwig commenting "They need another chair." ''Kingdom Hearts The puppies originally resided in a currently unnamed world in the Kingdom Hearts universe, raised by two adult dalmatians, Pongo and Perdita. At some point (likely following their capture by and subsequent rescue from Cruella De Vil) the dalmatians' world was destroyed and the puppies were separated from their parents. During the chaos of their world's destruction, the puppies were somehow bundled into groups of three and forced into chests which then landed in various worlds of the Kingdom Hearts universe. During his journey, Sora could choose to find and free each group of puppies, sending them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita had found a temporary home. Disney Parks In the Disney parks the puppies are only seen in parades and shows such as Fantasmic! Patch can be spotted in the parade in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom. Disney All Star Resort In the Disney All Star movie themed hotel in Walt Disney World a certain secetion is dedicated to One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Gallery 11 101 dalmatians.jpg|Three of the puppies 19821.jpg|The Puppies covered with soot 101dalmatians2lg.jpg|The Puppies with Pongo and Perdita 101dII-03.jpg|Patch and Thunderbolt 340171572_3bcbe54ee6_o.jpg|Puppy statue at one of the Disney Parks 101dII-05.jpg|The Puppies in ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101-Dalmatians-101-dalmatians-4761249-784-588.jpg|Puppies and Nanny 101dalmatians_331.jpg|Patch 101dalmatians 656.jpg|Lucky 101dalmatians_350.jpg|Rolly Patch10.jpg|Patch in 101 Dalmatians: The Series Lucky5.jpg|Lucky in 101 Dalmatians: The Series Rolly4.jpg|Rolly in 101 Dalmatians: The Series CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig in 101 Dalmatians: The Series 101ReasonsToStickAround.jpg|Lucky with many other puppies TwoToneReadingNote.jpg|Two-Tone Wizzer.jpg|Wizzer Dipstick.jpg|Dipstick clippatch21.gif|Patch Image166.4.jpg|The Puppies in the Live-Action remake es:Los Cachorros Dálmata Category:Disney characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Dogs Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters